Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock device.
Description of Related Art
Such a lock device has a first connecting module and a second connecting module, of which the first connecting module can be arranged in a closing direction on the second connecting module and is then mechanically catch-lockingly engaged in a closing position with the second connecting module.
The lock device can be opened in that the first connecting module can be detached from the second connecting module by terminating the catch locking engagement by a movement of the first connecting module, or of a part of the first connecting module serving as actuating element, in an opening direction, which differs from the closing direction.
In a lock device known from WO 2008/006357 A2 a first connecting module and a second connecting module each have for example one or multiple magnets which attractingly act between the first connecting module and the second connecting module in such a way that the first connecting module catch-lockingly engages with the second connecting module. Locking the lock takes place here in a closing direction which is directed essentially perpendicular to the planes of extension of the first connecting module and the second connecting module. As the first connecting module or an actuating element of the first connecting module is turned or shifted relative to the second connecting module, the catch locking elements of the first connecting module and of the second connecting module come out of engagement, wherein by the movement at the same time the magnetic attracting force between the first connecting module and the second connecting module—caused by a movement of the magnets relative to each other—is weakened, so that the first connecting module can be detached from the second connecting module. As, to support the closing movement, magnets are provided whose effect weakens upon opening, both the closing process and the opening process can take place in an easy and haptically pleasant manner.
In a lock device known from WO 2009/010049 A2, in which a first connecting module and a second connecting module can, magnetically supported, be catch-lockingly brought into engagement with each other, releasing the catch locking engagement takes place by a shifting or turning movement of the first connecting module, or of a part of the first connecting module, relative to the second connecting module, wherein by the shifting or turning movement a catch locking element of the one connecting module runs up onto a slope of the other connecting module and is thereby pushed out of engagement with an allocated catch locking element of the other connecting module, so that the catch locking engagement of the first connecting module and the second connecting module is terminated.
The lock devices of WO 2008/006 357 A2 and of WO 2009/01 00 49 A2 have in common that the catch-locking locking of the first connecting module with the second connecting module can be released in the closing position by a movement of the first connecting module, or of a part of the first connecting module (in the form of an actuating element), relative to the second connecting module in an opening direction, which differs from the closing direction to establish the locking. As a user in a suitable manner actuates the first connecting module, or an actuating element provided on said connecting module, by moving it in the opening direction, the first connecting module is detached from the second connecting module. Thereby, releasing the locking can take place essentially unobstructed and free by suitable actuation of the first connecting module or of the part of the first connecting module (in the form of an actuating element).
It is desirable that releasing the lock device can only take place when this is also intended. In particular, it can also be desirable, to make possible a release only under specific circumstances and by specific persons, for example to provide an anti-theft protection.